five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy Mark 4
"Remodeled and ready to roll!" Foxy Mark 4 is an attempted revamp of the original Foxy from Five Nights At The Inventory, created after Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Lindsay protesting the Chef and the rest of the Cutting Crew's scrapping. He appears almost the same as the original Foxy, but with a brighter, shiny red fur outfit covered by brown and black prirate's clothing. Backstory He was made when Foxy, along with the rest of the animatronics and Lindsay, protested The Cutting Crew's replacements, leading to all of them being thrown into a storage crate in the warehouse known as thr Inventory. At the end of Night 5, all Mark 4 models were scrapped, except for Foxy Mk. 4, who was adopted by The Cutting Crew to be a mercenary for them, the first ever inducted Crew member. Many more soon followed, and the CC as we knew it formed. He still looks for his missing friends that one fateful day, though. Personality Generally, he is a very adventurous, happy animatronic, and loves helping people. He is also a great leader, which is why he was appointed Mercenary Leader of the Crew. Special Relations Snowberg- He seems to like her enough, but she freaks him out a little due to the fact she's a living being of ice. Alex Bartman- He doesn't really enjoy humans, but he seems to get along with him and a few others okay. Lindsay- Refer to Foxy Mk. 4's relationship with Alex. Clarissa-He works with her on mercenary missions: The two get along great, due to similar pasts. Phantoms\Hallucinations\Etc. Foxy 4 can occasionally feign running at you; if you're smart and know when he is feigning, you can catch him off guard, making him move less. After death, he can be seen eyeless, sometimes. There is a Phantom Mark IV animatronic that is a hybrid of all the M4. Foxy's head is used, and so is his hook for it's left hand. Games He Appears In -An antagonist in Five Nights At The Inventory. -Playable and a protagonist in Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina. Behavior In FNATInvent1, Foxy 4 and Foxy 1.0 work together; if checked too often, the both run to different doorways, with Old Foxy going right, and Foxy 4 going left, respectively. Watchman can tackle one to save power, but in exchange, you could lose the feed to his camera. Foxy 4's jumpscare is lunging at you, endoskeleton eyes and sharp teeth bared. Trivia -His clothing is similar to a stereotypical pirate's outfit, like in Pirates Of The Caribbean. ''He even has a pirate's cutlass and two retro-fitted flintlock pistols. -Foxy Mk. 4's fighting style is similar to Foxy 1.0's; lunging at enemies. -He is one of the only counterparts in the Cutting Crew, others being Golden Toy Chica, Springtrap 2.0, and the proxies created by System X. Quotes ''"I'll come back for you all, I promise! I swear on Lindsay's grave!" -Saying goodbye to the other M4s. "Pink clouds, oh sweet, pink, nimbus clouds...." -Murdering targets. "Hi, can I come in? Thanks, and by the way, prepare to die." -In a night guard's office. Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Characters